


2018 Not Safe For Work Art Fills

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 9 year gap, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Canon Disabled Character, Frottage, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Titfuck, hella dick, movie posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Collecting all 2018 Supply Drop art fills that contain nudity, sexual themes and blockbuster-level violence but no gore, dub/noncon and other triggering content. Here be dicks.





	1. prompt #75: kazuhira miller body worship

From [soveryradical @ tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_mgs_supply_drop/works/soveryradical.tumblr.com)

artist note: kaz deserves to be happy and venom loves him VERY much

 


	2. wish #63: Venom Snake getting some well deserved down-time. Hair down. Civilian clothes. No arm/eyepatch.

fill by[ hideo-coochima @ tumblr ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_mgs_supply_drop/works/hideo-coochima.tumblr.com)

artist note: two different ones bc damn you got good taste my dear

see the [sfw one here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389173/chapters/38700815)

"taking a real fuckin shower for once in his miserable life"


	3. prompt #47: a 70s/80s style movie poster. as if there was a movie about the 9 year gap

from  lex, [@psykoshipht](https://twitter.com/PsykoShipht) on twitter and [ohwyrd ](ohwyrd.tumblr.com)on tumblr !

artist comment: MADE THE TEXT AS CHEESY AS POSSIBLE, UNFORTUNATELY I AM NOT A WRITER

 

 


	4. prompt #137: Ocelot blows Big Boss on the side of the road before he leaves in TPP. It’s angsty and horny.

from Anonymous


	5. prompt #71: kaz titfucking bb...

from Anonymous


End file.
